Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by fallingstar123
Summary: Blaise & Ginny have a secret friendship due to house rivalry they plan to get hermione & draco to become friends, is that all they will be? how will everyone else react and what happens in hidden rooms and secret passages? read & find out. please review x
1. The Plan is Made

Chapter 1

Ever since a masquerade ball last year Blaise and Ginny had become friends, they kept it secret because of house rivalry and believed that both houses would practically disown them if they knew. After all Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were not to mix. At first it was difficult for each to believe that their friendship would work but they soon found it was perfect. She would always keep him right if he got to egotistical and he stopped her from doing something brave but incredibly stupid, such as punching Draco Malfoy in front of McGonagall. At the ball they both found out things that they would never expect to come from some one of different house and found that they like their company, both very shocked when their true identities where revealed. It took them a while to adjust to the thought but got over it with time as they realised they enjoyed their time together.

Since the ball they have grown incredibly close and have struggled to keep their friendship a secret. They have grown so close they have developed stronger feelings for the other, and its only a matter of time before one of them admits it. They have continued to meet in the Room of Requirement a couple of nights a week away from prying eyes.

They were getting fed up with their friends. Two in particular, Ginny's best friend Hermione and Blaise's best friend Draco. They seemed to be getting worst, whenever the opportunity they would be at each other's throats, insulting and cursing the other. It was just after a particular bad meeting of theirs that Ginny

and Blaise created this idea.

As Ginny sat down heavily in one of the chairs in the Room of Requirement she waited patiently for Blaise to arrive.

"Where does Draco think you are tonight then?" she smiled at him as he entered the room 5 minutes later.

"He doesn't know iv left the common room, got himself a nice long detention for what he did to Hermione today." He answered sitting in the other comfy chair.

"Those two seriously need to grow up" she frowned. "will they ever stop trying to kill each other?"

"I know what you mean, he just can't see that Gryffindor's aren't all that bad." He said making her blush.

After a moment of silence he burst out laughing. Tears then started to roll down his cheeks and he laughed, while Ginny just stared both shocked and confused. "what's so funny?"

He tried to control himself as he looked up at her from the floor. "you just sounded like Jenny today...know the fifth year in Slytherin"

"What she say like?"

He continued to smile and said in a girly voice "those two need to grow up, surely they are the two of the cleverest people in this building, and all they do is fight." He sighed dramatically then continued in the same voice " I suppose it's the only way they can vent their sexual tension."

"Sexual tension?... Them two?" she too then started to laugh but stopped suddenly when she realised that it could actually hold some merit. He stopped to at the shocked look on her face.

"Ginny, Ginny are you ok?" He kneeled in front of her but got no response. Then a slow evil smile started to spread across her face.

"Well Blaiseie Boy there is after all only a fine line between Love and Hate" he then looked at her like she had just grown a third eye. "and I'm sick of them fighting."

"You're not actually seriously thinking this are you?"

"why not? All they need is a bit of pushing in the right direction." She replied.

"and then we could also be friends out there and not just in here, I mean if they can do it with so much hate from before to actually together?" Blaise said more to himself than to Ginny, but with a growing smile on his face.

Her smile then faded, "do you think we could do it though, I mean they have hated each other for so long? I'm not sure they can change their perceptions of each other."

"Of course, we just need a fool proof plan. We need Hermione to see that Draco doesn't really believe all that crap his father liked to dish out. And we need him to see that she isn't a prude know-it-all."

" but we only have till the end of the year."

"That's ok this year's only a few weeks in its just been Halloween" he reassured her. "and besides I don't think it's going to be that hard, like you said there is a fine line between love and hate.

**Authors Note**

hope you liked it, if you didnt please tell me and also what you didnt like about it. this is my first go so try not to be too mean.

please R & R and ill try to update A.S.A.P :)


	2. Detention

disclaimer: i don't own anything :(

Meanwhile in detention:  
Draco and Hermione scrubbed on their hands and knees in the potions classroom as Snape sneered at them from his desk. They had been there in silence for the last two hours and where only half way through. Some first year (who was apparently worst than Neville) had managed to get his potion to explode covering all the room and its occupants in a green sticky paste. So when Snape found Malfoy throwing a curse at a shouting Hermione he saw that they could use this as punishment.

When Hermione put her scrubbing brush in the bucket of cold soapy water for what felt like the billionth time she accidentally splashed water all over Draco's arm, as he was crouched on the other side of the bucket. He glared at her knowing if he made another sound they would get another detention from hell with the potions master. She smiled evilly at his discomfort as he tried to dry his now wet sleeve.

A few minutes later the door opened as a fourth year Gryffindor entered the room, he walked straight up to the professor with a bored expression.  
"You are supposed to knock before you enter this room. 5 points from Gryffindor." He snarled.

"Sorry sir." He said without looking it at all. "Professor McGonagall said to give this to you." He handed over the note and left without another sound. Hermione started at him in shock at his attitude towards the professor.

After a few moments Snape sighed dramatically and rose from his seat. Turning to the two who were still on the floor he warned. "I will only be a moment. Not a sound from either of you or further detentions will be given."

As soon as the door was closed Malfoy dropped his brush and turned on Hermione. "I cannot believe you got me into this! Its work for house elves not a Malfoy!"

"How do you work that out? It's YOUR fault; you threw a curse at me!"

"Only because you started it!" they were now both on their feet.

"YOU called me a Mudblood!" she snapped back.

"Only because YOU shoved into me!" he retorted.

"Only because you moved to be in my way!" She shouted.

"Don't flatter yourself Mudblood why would I do that?" they were both in the others face breathing heavily as their anger built.

"I DONT KNOW. WHY DID YOU MALFOY?"

"I NEVER I-" but before he could finish he was interrupted.

"AND I SAID NOT A SOUND!" Snape shouted from the door making them both jump. "detention for both of you until the end of the week."

"But Sir-" Malfoy began.

"No but's now get back to work!" he walked past them giving Hermione a glare to his desk. I can't believe this schools best students cannot be left for a minute without fighting, it's appalling, I expect better form both of you."

* * *

Three hours later they both left the prison they had been in for their commonrooms. but of course they couldnt miss the opportunity to have a go at the other.

"Why did you have to soak me, ill need to get new robes now." he whined.

"Oh well you will just have to spend some of that money daddy left you."

She didnt know what she had done but he turned on her in a flash "dont bring him into this! its nothing to do with him!" he had backed her against the wall the anger behind his eyes bore into her and for once she was truely scared of the slyherin in front of her. "why do you always do that?" he asked and then just as quickly as it had happened he walked away. cursing under his breath but leaving a very shocked Hermione behind.

**end of chapter  
**i know they arnt very long ill try to make the next one a bit longer :) thanks for reading

tell me what you think :) ill try to update soon x


	3. Draco's reaction

Disclaimer: i own nothing except the Charmedious :)

To say he was fuming would be an understatement. With himself, He didn't do this! He never lost never it! He  
was to remain in control at all times! His father had taught him that. And he had done it perfectly for the last  
six years. He had never slipped up, not once and now _she _does it to him. Of all people it had to be her! That  
tooth-booked pain in the arse! So mostly he was angry with Granger.

He reached his dormitory in record time as people ran out of his way and hid in doorways to avoid him once  
they saw the look of anger and determination on his face. Once in his room he repressed the urge to slam  
the door telling himseft to ragain composure but once he had checked that it was empty he punched the  
wall in frustration. His mind was screaming at him. "What did you go do that for? She knows you don't do  
things like that. Now she will probably use it against us! You complete and utter twat." His hand began to  
bleed, at which he cursed loudly at his stupidity but left it alone. His mind was still racing about why he had  
reacted like that and what his father would think as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.  
He didn't even notice when Blaise entered the room until he heard him speak.

"You should get that cleaned up." He said casually motioning to the still bleeding hand. Draco simply grunted  
in response.

"What's up?" he asked after a few uncharacteristic minutes of silence.

"Nothing." He said standing up and he took out his wand to try to heal he hand but the spells had no effect. He  
knew it was because of a 'gift' his father had given him before he got caught. The Charmedious which was  
supposed to stop any wounds from being healed magically, but it was only supposed to last 4-5 months but it  
was now betting to the end of the 5th month and it still was there. His father said it would help him to grow  
stronger and more alert of dangers around him. So he just wrapped it up in a cloth and tried to ignore Blaise's  
confused looks.

"Are you sure?" he asked getting into bed.

Draco didn't answer at first but then said in frustration "she made me lose it!"

"Lose what?" he asked confused.

"ergh... my brain! I flipped out at the fucking little Mudblood!"

"Come on D, there's no one else here you don't have to pretend you believe that crap that your father did."

"I know" he sighed as he sank onto his bed. "But you don't understand how annoying she is. How do you not see it?"

"Mind telling me what your going on about?" Blaise asked.

"Granger! You know? I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't lose control! But then today she comes along and I did! She  
just picks and picks at every fucking thing and I just snapped!" after his little rant Blaise just looked at him shocked  
knowing that this was not Malfoy behaviour. He rarely shouted.

But then he continued in a quieter voice almost too just himself. "and she was scared. I've never seen her like that  
before." He almost sounded sorry but then in a louder voice said "she deserved it, always bringing _him _into everything."

Blaise knew that what he was going to say was risky but if he wanted his and Ginny's new formed plan to work "well  
maybe if you tried to form some sort of truce-"

And he was interrupted "that would never happen! How can you even suggest it? You know I hate her, and she  
Hates Me I don't truly hate many people but _she_ is next to the top only one person beats her and you know who that  
is!" He snapped. "She is always there, just a Nagging, Know-It-All, Prude, Silly, Gryffindor who likes to rub it in my face  
when she beats me in class or see's one of my faults. Like she's perfect!" he ranted Blaise just let him get it out. "There's  
just too much hate we could never get there." With that he climbed into his bed and closed the curtains before Blaise  
could say anything.

Blaise sighed heavily now realising how hard this was going to be. And hoping that it would work because he didn't know  
how much more of this he could take.

****

A/N  
sorry it took so long just had lots of thing happening :)  
please Review if you liked it and if you didnt thank you  
fallingstar123  
xx


	4. Hermione's Reaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

* * *

Chapter 4 Hermione's reaction

Hermione wondered around the empty corridors of Hogwarts and let her mind reflect this 'other' Draco Malfoy that she had just seen.  
She was only vaguely aware that she would be in more trouble if she was caught by any of the teachers. Detention had ended over  
half an hour ago.

She just didn't understand. What had happened to make him react like that? She thought she had him all figured out, he was a Rich,  
Arrogant Death-eater Daddy's boy Ferret. But didn't that little outburst of his show he was against it. He wouldn't have reacted like  
that if he was all for everything his father stood for would he?

But what had shocked her the most was that it was the first time she had seen some _real_ emotion from him, the first time her had lost  
his preservation and control, it was the first time she had seen him so angry but also he was so... human. She had never seen him  
show emotion before whether being joy, sadness or anger he always had the same expression with the same tone and same  
mannerisms even when they fought he always remained appeared calm and the same, and so that was what had scared her the most.  
He was well known for his attitude.

This encounter may have only lasted a minute but she felt like she would be thinking about it for a while. He had let his guard slip, not  
all of it but at least a bit, he had walls that let no one in kept everyone out.

She got all that from just mentioning his father? She seriously analysed everything.

"It doesn't make sense?" she said to herself as she started to head back to the common room. Was it possible she had him all wrong?  
No he's acted that way for far too long; no one can keep that up. Something else must have happened to make him react like that. She  
tried to tell herself. Anyway he has been cruel to you since day one why do you care it's not like he cares about you. He had made her  
cry more times than she could count constantly teasing and tormenting her all because of her blood status and she was friends with  
Harry and Ron. But then why?

"Just let it go" she snapped at herself. It's none of your business anyway. She distracted herself thinking of a test she in transfiguration  
that was coming up. It worked for a while but as she entered the common room he thoughts slipped back to the blond Slytherin.

Ginny was still up, reading in a chair near the fire. It was quite late and Hermione expected everyone to be in bed but sat down with her  
friend anyway. "hey, Ginny"

The red head looked up from her book surprised. "oh, hi Mi. You've been out late?"

"Had a detention with the Ferret boy and Snape." She explained leaving out that that had ended nearly an hour ago.

"Oh right. Why do you two always have to fight?" she asked quietly.

"Because he is an arrogant, evil, prejudice Bastard who thinks he is better than the rest of us, and I'm the one who keeps reminding him  
that he's not!" she let her temper out. Ginny let it go and returned to her book.

After about 10 minutes she looked up expecting to find Hermione gone but she was still there staring into the flames of the fire. "Something  
on your mind, Mi?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts again "erm... what? No" she looked at her puzzled friend. "I'm going to bed." She said standing up.

"Ok night." Ginny called.

"Night Gin, don't stay up to long" she joked as it was usually Ginny telling her to not to be up to late reading.

"I won't, see you in the morning." She sighed going back to the book.

A/N  
thanks for reading this far  
please review i like to hear what you think good or bad :)  
the more reviews i get the faster ill update x


	5. Getting Stuck

Disclaimer: I own nothing, isn't it sad :(

* * *

**Chapter 5****  
****Getting Stuck**

The next two weeks passed and both had acted like Draco's little outburst never happened, so they continued to bicker and fight among themselves as usual. Neither bringing it up, neither daring too, and they both liked it that way.  
But this day was going to be part one of the harmony mission Ginny and Blaise set out. Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione as they ate breakfast on Friday morning. She was secretly watching Blaise from across the hall waiting for his signal to put phase one into action. Part one they had decided was to get ineraction which would cause the rest of todays 'planned events' to be fuflilled.

After several more minutes, Draco had finished his food, Blaise nodded shortly, unnoticeable to those around him but it was all Ginny needed. She turned to Hermione and asked her to go back to the common room with her before class, to get some her transfiguation book. She agreed and collected her stuff together, at the same time Blaise and Draco were too getting up to leave. Of course as planned, they all reached the doors at the same time, Hermione glared at the Slytherin's as Ginny kept her head down in attempt to hide the smile dancing on her lips. Unfortunately Draco saw it.

"What you so happy about, Weaselette?" he snarled.

Her head snapped up and she started to grin "wouldn't you like to know?" she said back, her eyes went to Blaise who was standing slightly behind the blonde. His face was controlled but she could see the mischievousness behind his eyes. Draco turned to look at his friend questioning who ignored him. Draco chose to overlook his friend, shrugged and made to go through the doors. Hermione saw his movement and was determined not to let him beat her this time; because he won their last round and she wasn't about to let him have even more of an upper hand.

"Watch it, Mudblood" he spat as they both tried to go through at the same time.

"I can see perfectly, but why would I want to watch you?"

"You watch me constantly but I suppose I can't blame you, it's not your fault I'm so irresistible" he sighed dramatically.

"Oh no wonder we can't get through this door, your ugly ego is too big and blocking it" she said as she shoved him out the way, elbowing him painfully in the ribs, and continuing without looking back. smiling to herself as she had won.

"Oi! Granger, haven't you forgot something?" he shouted just as she was about to turn the out of veiw in the corridor. She looked back only to see Ginny still standing behind him talking quietly with someone who was behind the door, she blushed having forgotten her friend and waited for her to come through the door. All the while Draco stood smirking at her leaning on the door. She glared back. And so began a starting contest that both of them where determined to win.

It felt like the whole world disappeared and just Her and Him remained. She could feel her eyes begin to sting but refused to let them blink. She wouldn't, no couldn't lose! It seemed forever had passed and still neither gave up, both resisting the urge to give in. She very nearly did but she was saved as the bell rang retrieving them both from their little world. It was a draw, and now they where both going to be late for class. They both scanned around for their friends but it seemed that they had abandoned them mid fight. they both rushed towards the staircases, they weren't in the same class this period but where both on the same floor.

They both stepped onto the stairs to the fifth floor in silence choosing to ignore the other completely. Only the stairs began to change half way up and instead of going to another floor it began to rise, and continued to do so until they where almost touching the ceiling.

"What have you done, Ferret?" Hermione snapped accusingly clinging on to the side.

"ME? Why would I do this? This was you! Probably your way of revenge to get back at me for yesterdays trick!"

"I didn't do this, if I did I would have made sure you would be stuck up here by yourself or with Milicent, (a/n i like pansy so she will be in later but not as the clingy gril) we all know how much you adore her." she said getting to the mid-section of the steps while trying not to make it obvious that she was petrified of heights.

"Then how are we going to get down?" he asked calmly from near the top step.

"I don't know but everyone else is in lessons now, this is all your fault"

"how exactly do you make it my fault?" he sneered looking at the wall the stairs had stopped close to.

"if you never shouted me back we would never have been late!"

"ahh yes but then its your fault. some friend you are, you forgot yours." he said pretending to be extreemly intersted in the patterns the wall had been decorated in. "so what are we going to do?"

"I guess we will just have to wait until someone comes by." she said taking a step down to be further away from him.

"Have a look if you can see anyone then." he growled.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" she hissed.

"Your closer and I'd rather not pass you, you might give me some Mudblood disease and its bad luck to cross on the stairs, you know?"

"Superstitious are we, Malfoy?"

"Just have a look would you? I'm missing my lesson."

"What you actually want to go to class?" she asked shocked.

"Of course I'm supposed to be in DADA now just have a look will you?"

She realisied she couldn't get out of this without showing him she was scared and she would rather not let him know that, she slowly edged her way to the bottom, feeling more and more sick the closer it got. She was clinging onto the banister for dear life when she got to the bottom step, but then couldn't bring herself to look over the edge. She took a deep breath all the time knowing he was watching her intensely.

"Just get on with it would you!" he barked making her jump; she glared at him in response then turned to peek over the edge. the moment her eyes went down she paled even further, the height was too much she was going to fall, she could die the thoughts swirled in her mind making her feel dizzy and sick. She sat back quickly and closed her eyes telling herself she was fine, on solid ground and safe.

"Well?" she heard him ask from the top of the steps.

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" still not picking up on the fact she was terrified. Finally having enough of her he strode down the steps towards her. Just then she realised how much danger she was in, she was stuck hundreds of feet in the air with Draco Malfoy and know one around. Her grip tightened on the banister, until her knuckles where white. Finally he noticed and stopped two steps up from her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"N… Nothing" she stuttered trying to compose herself.

"What ever Mudblood" he said and continued but now only one step away and she was visibly shaking. He stopped again completely confused, why was she so affraid? then he did something neither expected to ever happen. He asked her "are you ok?" and for the first time in her life she felt like he actually cared.

"Just stay away from me." she whispered to afraid to look up and meet his eyes.

His shock left him speechless, she wore that same expression as that night where she had been so afraid of him, but now he didn't understand they weren't really fighting now, so why is she frightened. He walked cautiously around her staying as far back as he could on the steps and looked over the edge. He was not afraid of heights, fear was beaten out of him at such a young age he couldn't remember what it was and with all the Quidditch he played he was used to it. Once he checked that there was no one else in the hall he looked back at the quivering girl across from him still clinging onto the rail for life. Then he realised why she was afraid.

Took him long enough.

"Are you afraid of heights, Granger?" he asked smirking.

She gave him a look that said do-you-really-have-to-ask. He sighed quietly and looked over again checking for anyone to see someone, anyone. They sat there in silence for 5 more minutes, neither had moved except when Herione would reajust her hands on the rail. Then Draco spoke quietly trying not to panic her. "Why don't you move further up the stairs if you're that frightened?"

"What and have my back to you. I don't think so." she sneered tightening her grip once more.

"Look Granger if I was going to kill you I would have done it years before now, Merlin knows I've had enough chances. But right now you're looking at me like I just eat your cat for starter and you're the main meal, it's really quiet annoying."

she ignored his comment for a few more minutes but then she knew he was right, she still didn't want to move, but her fingers where becoming numb and it was hurting to keep hold. She watched him like a hawk looking for any sign of movement from him ready to protect herself if needed. She slowly turned and crawled up a few steps quickly getting away from him and the step edge. He watched her as she moved and tried to stay as still as possible for her sake as well as his own but once she was once again facing him and she sat back on the steps. once he was sure she wasnt about to hex him he too moved into a sitting position leaning his back against the handrail, they where going to be here a while.

"Looks like were stuck, Granger." he said grudgingly looking over for help once more.

A/N  
dont know if im happy with this chapter might have to come back and change a few things  
but still tell me what you think though and thank you to everyone who has reveiwed it, it makes me really happy :D  
xxx


	6. falling

disclaimer: i own nothing :

It was just their luck that today was a double period first lesson and after another fifteen minutes of silence Draco Malfoy was beginning to get incredible irritated and bored. Not one person had walked through the stair case in nearly half an hour and it was getting to him.  
Sighing for the umpteenth time, he looked to the still scared witch in his company. "Granger? What you so afraid of?" he asked trying to sound deadpan and uninterested in her well-being. Her gaze snapped to meet his, surprised that he actually asked, even though it was because he was bored.

"What do you care?" she asked warily, holding his gaze.

"I don't." He said shortly. "I'm just bored."

"Well that's not my problem." She said back, even though the boredom was starting to get to her as well.

After what felt like eternity but was only a minute he stood from his spot at the foot of the steps wanting something to do. He watched as her hand gripped the banister again and wondered why she was so afraid of him. then he suddenly got an idea as he remembered blaise tellinh him something. "I'm not going to hurt you Granger" he said as got up and walked past her to where the steps met the wall, ducking a bit to prevent him from hitting his head off the ceiling. He was searching the wall, for what Hermione had no idea.

"Malfoy? What are you going?" she asked as he traced the patterns on the wall with his fingers and wand.

"Just looking." He said looking at her from over his shoulder.

"I can see that. But what for?" she asked naturally curious.

He didn't answer at first and she was about to give up hope of getting any answer at all when he jumped suddenly, causing him to lose his footing on the top step. He was going to falling, down the steps; he was higher than her, falling towards her. She didn't move out the way in order to protect herself as many would expect and do in her situation, she didn't freeze in fright at the boy falling down the steps towards her, instead she reached for her wand as he descended past her, his head hitting the step as his leg hit her arm knocking her violently, it was a good job she was still holding onto the railing, and then in the blink of an eye she cast a spell so that he froze in midflight as he reached the bottom step. His eyes wide in fear and pain, and a wound on his head began to bleed. She moved her wand and he moved also and in one fluid movement he was sitting on the steps, a few up from the edge.

He winced as she freed his joints and let him go limp now that he was safe, and his hand went into his blond hair, coming away red. They never said anything as he looked around for his wand to heal it, but he came out empty handed, with a look of confusion on his face. "Have you seen my wand, Granger" he asked scanning the steps with his eyes. She replied with a quiet no as he leaned over the edge, looking below. She heard him curse as he sat up again. Then he closed his eyes in pain as his hand returned to the back of his head. She sat quietly behind him not sure what to do, she watched him as he held his head gently, there wasn't much blood but enough to know it would hurt, he probably had concushion as well.

After a few minutes she realised he was too stubborn to ask for her help so she crept closer to him so that he would be aware of her presence as she slowly removed his hand from his hair. He turned to look at her with a strange bewildered expresion on his face. He gently dropped his hand but kept his eyes with hers as she raised her wand. They looked at each other making a silent agreement that they both understood. He nodded his head slightly and winced in pain turning away so she could see his wound. She being Hermione Granger know-it-all, knew a spell to heal the wound and dull the pain, and with the flick of her wand it was done. She retreated immediately back up the steps to her spot.

_(In Hermione's head)  
'What just happened? First you save his ungrateful life then you heal him, you should have let him suffer_ 'Her mind scolded. _**'Yes but he was in pain, you should help people' **_the other half of her brain said._ 'That was Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? After all he has done to you. He is the one who has made your life a misery for the last six years_' it said back. _'__**Exactly time for a change, one of us needs to grow up'**__ 'Why should it be you? It asked back. __**'Because he is too stubborn to do so.' **__'you can be stubborn too.' __**'I don't care. Now shut up, only crazy people have arguments with themselves'**_

In order to retract herself from her thoughts she looked back up to the wall he had been examining and gasped. Instead of a wall there was now a narrow passage just wide enough for someone to fit through. "Malfoy? What did you do?" she asked shocked.

(Meanwhile in Draco's head)

'Merlins Beard and balls what just happened? The Beaver just saved me? And then healed me? How hard did I hit my head?... of course she did... It's Hermione Granger she can't help but be nice... but to me? All we do is fight and argue and send hex's at each other and- I get it. But really she could have let me fall? I would have let her fall... no you wouldn't... yes I would, wouldn't I?'. He argued with himself. 'But even so she didn't have to heal it And stop the pain... maybe you should say thank you... MALFOY'S DO NOT SAY THANK YOU... to anyone... and never EVER to a Gryffindor! But she just- I don't care!' this is where Hermione interrupts.

"Hmm?" he said not really listening; he had been caught up in his own thoughts.

"I said, what did you do?"

He turned to face defencively. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

She pointed at the gap that was now in the wall. He had forgotten about that. "Oh. That?" he said.

"Yes that! You can't just go around putting holes in the walls" she snapped.

"Chill Granger. It's a passage." Then seeing the confused expression cross her face continued. "You know? Hogwarts, it's full of them?" still confused. "Hidden corridors that lead to different parts of the castle. Merlin Granger who said you where smart?"

A/N  
Thanks for everyone who has read this far and everyone who has reviewed.


	7. Dark Halls, Rounds and I Spy

disclaimer: whats the problem: nothing is mine, :|

he reached the top then looked back at the witch on the steps before jumping over the small gap between the ledge and the passage. once through he looked back to see if she was coming, she hesitated but decided she wanted to get down from this height as quickly as psooible, or at leaat the passage seemed safer than this. she was about ot follow him when she remembered his wand. pausing she said 'accio Malfoys wand' and it flew from the ground up into her waiting hand.

then it came to getting across the small gap, being about a foot wide she felt sick. but then looking at the impatient Malfoy on the other side made her swallow and bury the feeling. she took a deep breath but didnt move. memories of heights haunted her she didnt think she could do it, the all most out of know where she saw a hand appear infront of her. she stared at it almost unsure if it was real, the up the arm to the elbow, and shoulder then into the eyes of its owner, Draco Malfoy. when she looked back she would be confused as to why she took it, he was the enemy? why would he help her? but she did and she got across and handed him his wand while mumbling a quiet 'thank you'

once agin he never thanked her but she chose to ignore that fact.

They walked in silence for a while, it wasn't awkward as most would expect.. They had nothing to say and tried to ignore the other as much as they could. The path turned and twisted through the walls of the castle occasionally coming to steps going up and down.

Neither knew where they where going and after what seemed like eternity they eventually came to a cross roads, Malfoy reached it first and in the dark Hermione didn't see, causing her to walk into his back.

"Watch it Granger" he said. "Which way?" he asked as she stood beside him.

"I don't know!" she snapped.

"Well chose"

"No"

"Why ever not?" He asked with a glare.

"Because if I pick you will blame me if we get even more lost." she andwered with a glare of her own.

"We can't get any _more_ lost" their voice echoing into the dark.

"And _who's _fault is that!"

"you never had to follow me" he retorted, she nearly missed his smirk in the dim light, but caught it anyway.

Instead of answering as he was right, she pushed past him and walked down one of the dark paths. he followed her smugly, knowing he had won that round.

Today's score: Granger 0 : Malfoy 1

Some time later they where still wondering the same cold path, Hermione's arm was beginning to ache from holding her wand up for light.

"I'm bored" Malfoy complained.

"You've said"

"Well I am. We have been walking in here forever and were still stuck."

"It was your idea to come into the wall." she sighed, he was beginning to give her a headache."

"it was better than sitting up there, I thought it would have got us down. I knew we should have taken the right path back the-"

"Oh no you don't, I told you that this would happen. you are not blaming this on me." then she began to smirk before adding "you never had to follow me"

she used his own words against him, it was her turn to smile smugly.

Today's score: Granger 1 : Malfoy 1

a few minutes later…

"seriously Granger what are we going to do? I cant die, not down here, not with you."

"oh coz this is how I wanted to go, all alone in a dark, cold, never ending hall with you! just shut up and stop complaining your not making it any better whining every ten seconds."

"but what if they don't? where in the walls!"

"SHUT UP MALFOY, your giving me a headache, this has to lead to somewhere." she said turning round another corner.

Ten minutes later…

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with W"

"Wand" she answered in a deadpan tone.

"How did you know? Again! Your cheating!" he accused.

"Yes because there is so much around here that could begin with a W for wand, a R for Robes and a B for books" she said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is a very unattractive trait Granger."

"So that's why you do it all the time?"

"What? he asked confused.

"Your personality suits your looks." she explained.

"You know I'm the most wanted man in our year, and probably the whole school"

"Is this hall getting slower or is your head getting bigger?" she turned to face him.

"Oh shut up" he said looking down at her. they glared for a few seconds then Malfoy walked on.

"Oh look" he said.

"I am NOT playing another round of I spy' she said stopping and leaning against the wall holding her temples. her headache had increased.

"Just one more round, then ill stop."

"Fine last one."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with D"

"Draco"

"No"

"Dark" she still had her eyes shut trying to block the pounding in her head.

"No"

"Dick"

"oh really where?" he drawled "No"

"Dummy"

"Come on granger it might help if you opened your eyes"

"Dust"

"No, use your eyes oh for fucks sake here..." he said some incantation she didn't recognise and waved his wand, she immediately felt the headache leave her and opened her eyes and gasped.

"Door"

"and she finally gets it." he said grinning before running off and bursting through the door.

i know i say this at every update but im sorry for taking so long, but the more reviews i get the fast i write.


	8. the meeting room

she ran after him with a grin that matched his, and once again ran into his back as he had stopped just inside the door.

"would you STOP doing that?" he snapped.

she giggled saying "oopsie" and sticking her tounge out at his raised eyebrow, before looking at their new destination.

It looked like a common room, two creamy grey sofa's with a matching chair surrounded a old fashioned grand fireplace. everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, there were several tables dotted about the room and a simple kitchen in the corner. Hermione lifted her wand to create more light and then seeing some old chandliers hanging from the ceiling she lit them. with the extra light they could see that the room had bee left in somewhat of a hurry, peices of parchment had been left on the desks, a chair was over turned and a dried up ink stain was left running onto the floor.

Hermione gasped realising where they where.

"what is it? where are we?" he asked her.

"i think this is the meeting room." she whispered.

"excuse me?" he whispered back.

"the meeting room has been used by students throughout the centuries, students who had secret friendships with others from other houses. as house rivalry was once much worst than it is today, in the 700's a Hufflepuff girl is said to have been meeting and had a romance with a Syltherin boy only when the boys fellow house mates discovered them they killed her. the room was then not mentioned until the 1200's when a seventh year student said that he had been meeting with others from all the houses there for the last year, only he never said who with or where the meetings where held so many didnt believe him. i read about it in the Hogwarts a History the uncut edition." she explained quietly.

"what makes you think that this is there?" he asked.

she took out ther wand and pointed it at a grime covered plaque and with a quick swish it was sparkling clean. in gold and silver lettering 'Optimus via subvertio an hostilis est facio him a amicus' was writen.

"the best way to destroy an enemy is to make them a friend" they both said together, translating the words.

"i didnt know you knew Latin Malfoy?" she said in suprise.

"Father made me learn, i dont know a lot though, i didnt know you did either?" he responded.

"theres a lot you dont know about me." she said back. ok that was strange we are actually getting along, she thought to herself.

"i know your affraid of heights." he said back.

"well thats something but not a lot." she laughted.

"now, how do we get out of he?" he asked.

she smirked knowing the answer and sat on one of the dusty sofa's, only to get up again after the cloud of dust it created. she muttered another spell and the dust cleared, also cleaning the seat. he saw her smirk, "you know dont you?" he asked.

"yep. but im not telling you."

"why not?" he snapped.

"because you know what im affraid of so you have to tell me something about you."

"no way, its not my fault you let your feelings show."

"Malfoy, do you want to stay here forever?" she said back.

"no, ill just wait until you decide to leave. and follow you" his sneer returned to his face, she was almost suprised by its return. *oh great the evil malfoy is back* she thought to herself.

"i can stay here longer than you, i know how this room should work, you dont." with that she proved her point by going to the once empty cuboards and picked out a apple. she took a bite and smiled at him.

"im not telling you anything." he spat glaring at her.

she took a bite and shrugged before returning to the sofa.

"tell me." he demanded after a few minutes.

"no. you tell me first."

"why do you even want to know?" he asked.

"principle of the matter." she stated nochanatly.

"your definatly strange." he said as he continued to look for a secret passage in the book shelf, she sat smiling at his idea of a way out knowing it was useless.

again it wasnt long before he snapped in frustration. "come on Granger, it will only be dinner now (A/N english so about 12) we could still make it to potions.

she laughted at his impaitence. then sarcastically said "oh joy our favorite class excuse me while i dash away. were not all Snapes favorite. you didnt last long there Malfoy"

"look here Mudblood, you tell me how to leave this hell or ill hex you into next week." he threatened with his wand pointed at her.

she was hurt by the name but tried not to show it "and then were will you be Malfoy, you still wouldnt be able to get out."

he approached her quickly "i am Draco Malfoy and you **will** tell me how to get out of here you filthy bitch" he said it almost calmly, like usual.

with that she had had enough of his pureblood high and mighty speach. she slapped his cheek harshly, she was rather disappointed that he reacted that way, exspecially when she knew he could be civil like before. before he recovered from the shock she stormed over to the door that they had entered though and swung it open, "why do you always have to be as foul as your father." with that she stepped out into the darkened hall and slammed it behind her.

* * *

sorry its been even longer but im off now so will try to update again before next week :P

please review :) fallingstar123 xx


End file.
